


Psylocke (Season 1)

by Ezekiel (euhann)



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euhann/pseuds/Ezekiel
Summary: A re-telling of the story of how the mutant Psylocke came to be, and how she fought for justice.





	Psylocke (Season 1)

Stately, pompous Jamie Braddock came out of a grandeur four-wheeled vehicle, its large black rubber tires still smoking hot from its speedy travel on the asphalt ground where he stands. Indeed the car behind Jamie is of the racing models, made more evident with the fancy ornaments adorning the vehicle's lustrous and metallic exterior. Hot red flames bordered with orange yellow, stripes of cerulean blue and white lining the roof, and a large number 9 plastered on its car hood and front doors - such are among the bunch of decorations on the racecar.


End file.
